The New Prophecy
by Rebecca Masen
Summary: Alexandra Greene never new that monsters were real until the night that her mom was killed by one. She goes to Camp Half Blood with Nico, and meets the gang. Things will change when they figure out who she is, and the new prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! **

**New story, that i'm really passionate about. I said that about 'The Runner'...but we'll get to that later**

**I hope you like this, i work really hard on it. **

**Its summer break more updates! **

**Read on!  
**

* * *

I had never been a normal kid. I knew that. In preschool I could do other things all the other kids wouldn't do till fourth grade. The teachers would always get together it whisper in the corner at how odd I was. Because, although I might have been really smart, I was dyslexic and had ADHD. I couldn't sit still for more than five minutes, unless of course, my mom was reading me a book. Even after years and years of tutoring how to read, I still have a lot of trouble.

I wasn't that popular with my peers. When we were little, everyone would never swing with me on the swing set, and I never had a partner for the see-saw. My mom said it was because the other kids were 'intimidated by my intelligence'. She said the same thing, when I was twelve, and didn't have a date for the dance.

Which brings us to a couple years ago. When I was fourteen, my mother was killed. She was my best friend, my only companion. I talked to her about anything and everything. She was killed by a monster. Now, you know how little kids are afraid of monsters under there bed? Well, they have a good reason to be scared. This monster, with its huge, snake like body, slithered out under my bed with all of the thousands little stingers all over its mouth. I woke up screaming, already having a bad dream and then screaming bloody murder when I say this thing swaying towards me. My mother burst into my room with a sword. When I think back, I don't even remember her buying a sword….ever. She killed the monster, her dying with it. It got its stingers on her before she could move away.

I shuddered at the memory. It burned in my mind like it was branded there. Right now I was sitting on a bench in park. There was a creek behind me, running softly. I sighed, head in my hands. The only thing I had to my name was my guitar, Apollo. Yes, I know. I named my guitar after the musical Greek God.

I pulled out Apollo, and started strumming on it. The tune of 'Break Even' started to play from my finger tips. I started out humming to it, then singing out fully. It was a love story song, but it showed the way my heart felt at this moment. I hadn't had a clean break with my mom, seeing is how I had watched her dye, blood everywhere on my bedroom floor. My heart didn't break even.

"Uh, miss? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a gothic looking guy looking at me. He was tall, with black spiky hair. Black cloths hair to toe. But he looked at me worriedly. I set Apollo to the side, and nodded. I sniffed, and then realized I was crying. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. He came and sat beside of me.

"Nice guitar" He stated, pointing at it. "It looks like it has history. Like it could tell a story, all you have to do is listen." When he said this, he looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"You want to see him?" I asked, talking for the first time. I picked up Apollo from the neck, and handed it to the boy. It was odd, I'd never let anyone touch Apollo before.

"I'd love too." the boy said smiling. "By the way, my name is Nico."

"My name is…" I trailed off when he looked at me with his dark eyes, smiling slightly. I looked away for a second, getting my breath under control. "My name is Alexandria, Alex for short."

Nico played a few chords, and then my guitar back to me. I smiled slightly when I got it back, blushing ever so lightly when our hands brushed. I was surprised with myself really. I had never let a boy have this hold over me, never.

"So, what you doing here at this time of night?" Nico asked turning towards me.

"I could ask you the same question." I shot back.

"Yes, yes you could." He said chuckling. The sound shot through my limbs like I just got shocked by an electrical outlet.

I opened my mouth to say something, but as I did, I herd a dark sound hit my ears. I say Nico stiffen, and looked at something over my shoulder. I felt my pocket for my dagger, and said in a deadly calm voice, "What kind?"

He looked at me with confusion, not knowing what I was talking about. Then a look of surprise came over his face.

"I don't know. Nothing I have ever seen before."

"On three, we attack. One. Two. THREE!" I yelled, and we both jumped up and charged. I pulled out my tiny little danger, looking puny next too Nico's sword looking thing.

They monster was…appalling to say the least. It looked like a cross between a tiger, and a man. It had a tigers head, paws and it had a tail. Everything else was man. Oh, and did I mention that the tail had thousands of little teeth, that were sharpened to a point. The tiger/man leaped towards me, its paw outstretched to swipe off my face. I stuck out my dagger, to stab his paw, but it never happened. I didn't know I had closed my eyes until I opened them to see Nico wrestling the tiger/man to the ground. He took his sword and pierced the beast right through the heart. The ground started to shake, and were the dead monster was, the earth opened up and swallowed it whole. Nico waved his hand over the whole, closing it up.

"Thanks Dad" He whispered lightly, looking unto the ground. I let out a huge breath that I must have held in while I was watching Nico fight the monster. He turned to me, eyes calm…almost too calm.

"You probably have a lot of questions." He said. "But we've got to get to camp." He took my hand, and started pulling me away.

"Wait!" I yelled, planting my heels in the dirt. "I have to take Apollo."

He looked at me funny. "You know Apollo?"

I pointed to my guitar. "I named it Apollo. Cause you know…he's a music God and everything." I blushed and walked towards the tattered carrying case.

Nico looked at me funny, like he was trying to figure out something. Then he muttered something that sound like 'find' and 'soon enough'. He took my hand again, and walked towards the nearest tree.

"We're going to shadow travel, Alex. It will all be over in a second, and all you have to do is close your eyes and hold on to my hand."

I nodded my head, wrapping my hand more tightly around his.

The last thing I felt was the whooshing of the wind, and then Nico telling me that I could open my eyes.

* * *

**Want faster chapters?**

**Press the button down there!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh, so all i'm going to say is that i don't like this chapter very much. **

**I've re-written it like, 3 times, and i still can't get it right. **

**So, i'm just going with this one. **

**Its really short, but i hope to have another update soon to make up for this one**

**Longer AN at the bottom (: **

**Read on!  
**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I let out a little gasp. We were standing on top of a hill, and looking down was a little camp. Well, actually a really big camp. I saw Nico smiling at me, in my wide-eyed glory. I was still gripping his hand tightly.

I herd him chuckle softly. "You can let go of my hand know if you want."

"Oh!" I squeaked. "Sorry." I could feel my face heating up, and I turned my head away from him.

"Come on, we've got to get to the Big House." Nico waved his hand toward the….well the big house.

I followed him, taking in my surroundings as I did. As we walked, I could hear the kids whispering. I glanced around, and they were all looking at me and Nico. I looked up at him, and saw his face was stiff. In the short time I've known him, I'd never seen him like this. It was kind of frightening.

Apparently, I was walking too slowly for him cause he grabbed my hand and pulled me along faster.

When we got to the big house, Nico opened up the door quickly, and then slammed it shut. I looked up at him questionably. When he saw my face, he just shook his head.

Across the room, there was two people playing chess, a man in a wheel chair, and a guy with a diet coke in his hand. "Check mate." The wheel chair man said a slight smile on his face. The diet coke dude groaned.

"Chiron," Nico called out.

Apparently the guy in the wheel chair was 'Chiron'. He looked up at Nico, then at me. He had a pleasant smile on his face, and rolled toward us. He looked back at the diet coke man.

"Dionysus, we have a new camper," Chiron prompted. Whoa whoa, Dionysus? Like, as in the Greek god of wine? Who names their kid that?

Dionysus rolled his eyes and walked over to us.

"Why don't we sit down?" Chiron gestured over to four chairs, sitting in the corner. We all walked over and sat, me and Nico on one side, Dionysus and Chiron on the other.

"So," Chiron said. "I'm going to guess that Nico hasn't told you anything?" I shook my head.

"Okay, well I'm going to go ahead and say it. You know those Greek gods you've herd about?" he waited for me to nod my head.

"Well their real," Dionysus said. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, _me_." He pointed to himself. I stared at Nico, and he just nodded.

I looked at all of them. They must be on crack. But….it really all made since. All those Greek myths my mother used to read to me, it seemed to explain everything.

I looked up at Dionysus. "Prove it."

He smiled, "I was hoping you'd ask that." Nothing happened for a minute, then I started to feel vines growing around my legs. I smelt a faint hint of grape. Soon I was strapped into my seat with vines.

Dionysus looked at me. "Prove enough for you?" I nodded.

Chiron started talking again. "Sometimes, a god or goddess sees a human they like, and, well you know the rest. The children that come here are called Heroes. Or sometimes they go by demi-gods or half bloods, hence the name 'Camp Half Blood'. This is your only safe heaven from all the monsters. How old are you dear?"

"Sixteen."

"Alright, then you should be getting claimed sometime soon." Chiron said, nodding with Dionysus

"What?" I looked at Nico, not understanding.

"Its required that the gods claim their kids at thirteen, ever since Percy made them after the last war." Nico explained to me

Then I felt a presence in the room. It was a presence that made me feel all warm and fuzzy in side. I looked up to see a boy, looking about seventeen with sunglasses on, walking towards us.

Chiron smiled, but looked surprised. "Lord Apollo, what a pleasant surprise. May I ask why you're here?"

"I've come to talk to my daughter." He said smiling at me.

* * *

**So sorry about the crappy chapter. **

**Okay, so i just wanted to say thank you too all the people who subscribed to the story/me and all the**

**people who added the story/me on their favorites!**

**And a special thanks too JacksonandChase4ever and Smiley Forever who reviewed! **

**Want faster chapters? Hit the button at the bottom!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! **

**Hope you like this chapter! I worked really hard on it. **

**I'll just wait to make the AN till the end of the chapter...**

**Read On!  
**

* * *

I just stared at Apollo. Lord Apollo. My Father. Really, it all made since. I'd always loved music and was a pretty good singer. I liked writing poetry, but the class cringed every time I stood up to say them. I looked down to my guitar, and blushed slightly. I'd named my guitar after my dad.

It also made since, because -

1)My mom said that the guy she had me with looked like a god. Oh the irony

2)I was made and conceived when my mom was eighteen. Most legends say that Apollo likes preying on young women.

3)I _looked_ like him. I had his eyes, his face structure, his nose, everything.

We both just kind of stared at each other. Neither of us wanting to say the first word.

Chiron broke the silence.

"Lord Apollo, are you claiming Alex?"

"Chiron, what have I told you about calling me 'Lord'? It makes me feel old. And yes, I am claiming Alex, whom I need to talk to real fast." Apollo looked at me, gesturing his hand towards the door.

I looked at Nico. He nodded his head encouragingly and smiled at me. I got up, and picked up Apollo. My guitar Apollo. Not the god.

Apollo looked at my guitar, and then just shrugged his shoulders. He looked up at me and smiled, taking my arm as we went out the room.

"Hello Alex. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. How's your mother?" The looked on his face told me he already knew, but wanted me to tell him anyway.

"Don't you already know?" I questioned. "You are a God and all."

He chuckled at my comment, he punched my shoulder lightly. "Sweetheart, you better be glad I'm don't care about teens smart ass mouth. If it had been Ares, he would have blasted you."

I blushed and muttered 'sorry'

Apollo looked away, his face masked with sadness. "Your mother was a wonderful woman. She was so strong. When she was kicked out her house by her parents, she only shed one tear." He looked back at me. "And you know what? That tear wasn't even for her. It was for you." He tapped my nose lightly. "She was so angry that her parents didn't want to get to know their granddaughter." He sighed.

"I talked to my oracle the other night," When he saw my questioning look, he smiled and explained. "An Oracle is a madden who can see into the future. Anyway, she told me a prophecy that has you in it."

"And that's…bad?" I asked seeing the look on his face.

"Honey, prophecies are never good. The fact that you're in it…I don't know." I looked down at my hands, then back at Apollo.

He cleared his throat. "So, you play guitar?" He said, changing the subject. He picked up my guitar case, and opened it. He whistled and pulled out my big old seventies guitar. He strummed it a few times, and this stared at one point for a minute. He chuckled.

"Your guitars names Apollo? That's nice, naming your guitar after yours truly." He said jokingly. I quickly took it back blushing. I had forgotten I carved 'Apollo' into the side of it when I first got it.

"Why are you avoiding telling me the prophecy?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "For right now, its not important. How about this, in two weeks, I will come back to camp and tell you. Get to know some of these people at camp, for you can take with you three people on this quest. Choose wisely." He stood, stretching. He offered his hand to me, and I took it, tentatively.

I can say I was a little surprised when he pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, and sighed into my ear. "I'm so sorry Alexandra. I should have come for you sooner when your," His voice broke. "when your mother died. I didn't know for a while, until I talked to Nico and he told me. I tried to find you, really I did." I hadn't realized I was crying till he pulled away, and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"Don't cry love. You have eleven new brothers and sisters to meet! And I saw Nico watching you when you walked out the door. Remind me to talk to him later…." Apollo threw his head back and laughed at the look on my face. He patted my head and started walking me back to the door.

"I will see you in two weeks my dear." He said as he opened the door. "Chiron," he called out, and jerked his head to one side, telling him he would like to talk to him.

I walked in the door and sat beside Nico, still drying the tears that had come to my eyes. He looked at me worriedly.

"You okay there?" He put his finger beneath my chin and tilted my head up, so he could see my face clearly.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just….I don't know. Emotional. Meeting my father and all."

He nodded. "I still remember the first time I met my dad. I didn't cry or anything, but it was defiantly emotional. So… can I walk you to your cabin?"

I smiled at him. "Sure." Then I thought about something that had been on my mind ever since we had come to camp.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you look so tense when we were walking through camp? You looked like you were ready to strike someone out."

Nico sighed. He stopped when we were half way out the door. "Alex, the thing is…" He rubbed his face with his hands. "Kids at camp don't really like me. Hades has never really been respected in Olympus, and the only reason I have a cabin here was because what a friend asked the Gods after the last Olympian war. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with me." He looked away; a mask of sadness on is face as he said all this. "I have mood swings, anger issues, and you probably wouldn't have any friends if you hung out with me."

I placed both my hands on his cheeks, and turned him to look at me. "Nico, do you think any one else would have been as nice to me as you've been? I have issues my self. We can work on them together, and so what about the other campers? If they don't like me because of who I hang out with, who wants them as friends? I know I don't."

He started to smile as I said all of this. When I was done with my rant, he started to lean forward slightly. My breathing picked up, as I felt my eyes flutter closed….

"Hey Nico! Oh, who do we have here?"

I opened up my eyes to see a pair of green ones staring right back at me.

* * *

**Percy the cock block! **

**Any who, **

**Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/favorited me/the story! You guys are amazingly awesome! **

**I wont be able to up date any next week, so i'll be back two weeks from now, unless i write up a chapter sometime this week, which is very possible. **

**I actually have a picture of the guitar! I'll add it to my profile soon. Its my guitar too **

**Well actually it my mom's, but i'm not going to get into that cause now i'm just rambling. **

**Want faster chapters? Press the button at the bottom!  
**


End file.
